Tha Racey Ov Tracey
by Wenchicus Thoticus
Summary: A wicth halps tha band find tru lov... but tha catch is that only one cuple can suceed. utter shitposting
1. Cahpter 1: tity

"Man i rlly lik e titys" pickl thot as he lay on couch. He had beer in hand. Had marijahoosky in oher hand.

"WOWEE PICKL" taki sad very loud.

"Do u want to no a secrt"

"YEAH PICKL! I LOVE THE SECRETS AMS GUD AT KEEPINGS THEM"

"We;; taoki," pickl said "i HAV tity!"

"MAN TITY?" toki ask

Sudenly woman shows up. It is tracey

"Pickl is wooman" tracey sau

"HE IS NOT A WOMAN TRACEY" toki yell

Then nathan came in room.

"I hav girl" toki said "is pickl"

"Guys this is me new tity" nathan says "i just came home from jim and my biceps r pumped af"

Pickl is sad becaus he want s to b nathan tity. He get up very sad and leav room while drinkng beer 2 drown his sorow.

"No one aprecias\ me itityes" pcl moand sadly "they like nathan tity mor"

Then he lie down and cry while drinkjng mor berr n he balcks out.

Modeface was sit alone in room. Hav dicc in hand and tear on fac. He is think abou dick nubblr who is he favorit personn. He wnt to fucc nubbbbble and kis gently in rain. But he doe s not wwnat any1 2 kno he is ghey.

Sudnely pickl wlak in room. He drinkin heailt and iz almos uncosunis .

"OH SSHIT" muode faace saud. He haz pictrre of dick nnuubbbllee r in othe hand that is no holding peniz. He sto p matusbating n tris to hide both diccs (lol he wan s to put his dicc in dic.)

Pickles no notice because he is so drunks. He pass out on bed. Murdelface g o back to masticatig.


	2. Cahpter 2: spidder eye

Menwhile tracy is wih nahan. Lookn at titxy. "What nic tities yuo hav" she said fuzilfiningly.

"Thank i worked on whole afternon" he bounce rthem joyflly.

"I hav secreg for you" ttracy said. "Someone liks yuor tittes"

"Who is?" he assume it s jsu a fna.

"I wll tel uo if yo go buy me witchcrft thgins at tha stor" Tracey said.

"Ok tracey" he said.

"Go whit pickl" she say.

"Ok tracy. What you want?"

"Want a big ol spider eye but has to be fresh! If can't find one at tha stor go kil one!""

"Ok" Nahna said and left to find pickel.

Pikcl is passd out in murdeface rook. He is sleep, and murdface finifh jacking of. Som nut is on floo.r

"Helo mudface i need pickl" Nahan pick up pickl bridkl styiel and cary him ou.t . "Need to find spider eye for trayc." he say even tho pickelular is passed oyt.

Sudenlty he saw mudface keyboard and urge struck him. He picked it up and he eight it .

"Scsccswhat the sdcscsfuck?" mudrrfac yell.

"Fuk u." Nathn sat,

Zuk9

They go to witchcrtf stor an lok for spidder eye. Pickl is beginnnng to wak up.

"...waht." pickl moan. They ar in stor gettin g weid looks from strngers.

"Tacy need spider eye for withccraft"

"...oh…."

Look for spdr eeye but jsut as they see it a myterus man take eyes! He leave withou pay ing and sneak offff!

"Whata the fuckk!:}{{"" Nathn roar lik lion. He is angery.

"Dooood what the fuck" pickl say evn tho he not know what is goin on (becajs he is stll dunkr as fuk.).


	3. Cahpter 3: tha big revels

Mudaface runign bak 2 tha mordhas. Has spirder eye in hand, pictur of dicc nibbler in other hand. Not hold his mancarot.

"I see u hav won tha race" tracy sad. "So U wil get ur wish."

"SCshshshsawesome" murdermurder yells. So happy, for frist tyme in lyf. He wil get LAYED! He will hav gud romans with a lover. Laffs evily, unknowing tat he haz robbed his frendos of a new opportunititty.

"Cum back 2morrow and i will hav tha potion redy 4 u." trac say. "U wil seduc nuble so easy with tis."

"Gee scscthankscscs Trascscey," mudfer says,

"It is me plessure." Tracey dispear into big cloud of balck smok!

"Wow' mud coments bef4 leavn back 2 his room 2 mastubare sum mor.

&&&$&&&$&&$&&&$&&$&&$&&!&~&&~

"DOoooooOooood" pickl says. Now he iz high and drunk at tha same time, n also on cocin lik rocso. Abut 2 shoot up hero-in rite in stor but natan is responsible n stahps him.

"Let's go aftar tha strangger" nhan sugest.s.

"Okayyyyy" pickl moans in state of drug.

Nahan pik up pik. Tey run ot tha stor but mysteryus man is gone!

"I faled" natan say. Hang his hed in shame. "Now i will nevar no who liks me titys."

"dood … it waz me all along" pikl confessess.

Nathn gasps! "U!?"

"It was meeee"

"Tracy was gon tel me who likked my titttys if i brot bak spider I."

Holds pikl bridal stile an they lev stor 2 confront trac.


	4. Cahpter 4: tha concluson ov tha cuples

"Trac wtf" natan said. "U knew it was pikl all along!""

"I jsut wnated u 2 spend qualitity thyme 2gether so u culd figur it out 4 urselves! Communication is helthy prat of relatonship."

"Relationhip?" pikl ekoes.

"Uve known ech other 4 so long. U no tha rules n so do i. If ful comitment's what y'oure tinking of, u would't get thaat from enny oher gy!" trcy sad.

Natha n picl luk into ech oher's eyes. Ten maik pasionate kis.

"Im on so many druggs but i will nevr forget tis momment." pickl moans b4 passing ot"

Nahan cary him off 2 bed and tey taik gud nap 2gether.

! #$%^&*()+_)(*&^%$# !~~~~~~~~~~~

Mudfac at lunh wit dic nubble. Tlak abut piss planet. Put tha luv potion in hiz drink. Maturbate undar tha tabel becaus he is gros liek that.

Dik drinks from tha cupp. Imeditely effects beginn 2 hapen! Dik dies instantly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TRACEY YUO BIH!" Mude face crys in agony.

-FIN-


End file.
